Stayin' Alive
by JustCrawledOuttaBed2Write
Summary: "I'm sorry, Ponch…" he started. Feeling as if this was his fault although he knew very well it wasn't. How the heck would it be anyway? He was trying to figure out what could've caused this, but had no clue. He started CPR the song 'Stayin' Alive' still in his mind so it helped him pace himself perfectly. Then he heard it playing in the background on Ponch's iPod.


Frank Poncherello sat in a chair in the break room. Waiting impatiently for his partner, he pulled out a quarter and bought a ding dong. After buying and eating the ding dong, he pulled out his IPod. He was slightly annoyed with Jon for making him wait so long. But he figured he'd get over it at some point if Jon actually showed up. He sat and waited, and waited, and waited. By the time he'd been there waiting almost an hour he was too irritated to hang around more. So he left.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon walked into the break room fifteen minutes after Ponch left. He could tell Ponch had been there by two reasons. 1. There was a ding dong wrapper sitting out. 2. He left his IPod still playing music. So Jon naturally assumed Ponch would be coming back. So he sat and waited. He waited and waited and waited. He ate a few crackers from the vending machine then messed around with Ponch's IPod and listened to the songs that he liked. The songs that he had put on there himself because Ponch barely had anything Jon liked. Jon was getting bored after waiting an hour or so and started to leave, but as he left he bumped into someone.

"Baker? Omg I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you? You realize I was sitting here for an hour," Ponch started. Jon stopped him before he could go on a rant.

"Hey, it's ok I just got caught in a traffic jam. Did you really go out looking for me?" Jon asked.

"Well…kinda…I went to go find something fun to do…but I did look around the station for you first," Ponch said with a smile. "You know I wouldn't spend an hour searching for you unless I thought something was wrong. I just thought you forgot about me or something."

"Forgot? Hey, Ponch I don't forget my partner…anyway I just wanted to see if you were ok. I heard about earlier today. That's why I called and told you to wait for me before you went home."

"Oh…I'm fine…" Ponch said suddenly the smile disappeared. "I guess maybe I deserved it," he said. Jon looked at him with a look of, _"Uh, no you didn't."_ but he didn't say a word. Ponch looked at him for a few minutes then his gaze fell to the floor.

"Hey, I'm glad you're ok," Jon adds.

"Same…" Ponch replied. "Oh, I remember why I came back here. I left my IPod," Ponch said then came in and grabbed it. "You know Jon, these are really good songs on here. Some of them could save your life," he said. Jon rolled his eyes.

"How can the song 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' save your life?"

"I didn't say all of them could," Ponch said smiling at the thought of that. "No, like 'Stayin' Alive' that could save your life…you can do CPR to the beat of it," Ponch said. Jon rolled his eyes. Ponch smiled.

"No, I don't see myself ever doing that," Jon said then followed Ponch out the door.

"Well ya never know, Baker," Ponch said.

CHPCHPCHP

Jon was just casually walking up the stairs to get to Ponch's place a few days later. He was silently singing 'Stayin Alive' it was just stuck in his head thanks to Ponch. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He could hear music in playing in there.

"If he's paying more attention to that than the door…." Jon started but then had this sudden feeling like something was wrong. He knocked again. "Ponch!? Hey, can I come in?" he asked. Still no reply, Jon dug in his pockets for the keys. He finally found his key to get into Ponch's apartment. He was so frazzled at the moment he almost dropped the key. His hands were a little shaky from being overly anxious. He finally got in. He found his friend on the floor not breathing. Jon rushed over,

"I'm sorry, Ponch…" he started. Feeling as if this was his fault although he knew very well it wasn't. How the heck would it be anyway? He was trying to figure out what could've caused this, but had no clue. He started CPR the song 'Stayin' Alive' still in his mind so it helped him pace himself perfectly. Then he heard it playing in the background on Ponch's IPod. _"Dang it, how am I gonna tell him he was right?"_ Jon thought as he continued. When he heard a faint cough from Ponch and then knew his friend was breathing again he sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're ok. I was getting concerned," Jon said.

"Haha, I'm sure it wasn't that bad…"

"Who knows how long you were like that…I thought I lost ya,"

"Oh, you're breaking my heart, Baker…" Ponch said pretending to wipe away a tear. "You didn't need to be scared."

"But, Ponch…."

"Shh…listen to that," Ponch said. Jon could hear the song 'Livin' On A Prayer' Ponch smiles and began to sing along. Jon was silent.

"Well, I'm glad you're ok." Was all he could say. Ponch nodded his head, Jon just laughed as Ponch got really into it. "Should I come back later?" Jon asked.

"No…" Ponch said quickly. Jon laughed.

"Ok, well I'm gonna get something to eat," he said then helped Ponch up from the floor.

"Oh, by the way as far as I know I think I was choking on something. I just randomly had trouble breathing. I was coughing and whatever. Next thing I know I'm on the ground…" Ponch said when the song ended.

"Ok, well next time you know you can save yourself," Jon teased.

"Jon, I knew that already. I just had no clue what the heck happened. I was tired, and not thinking straight. I thought I was gonna be just fine," Ponch said. Jon just laughed.

"Well, you're lucky you have me." Jon said. "Oh, and by the way 'Stayin' Alive' works great," he added. Ponch's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious!? You actually…" Ponch couldn't finish he was cracking up. "Oh Jon…" he said in between laughs. Jon was silent just watching his partner. He had to laugh though, Ponch had such a contagious laughter Jon couldn't just not laugh. So there they were tears in their eyes laughing their heads off. Ponch never thought Jon would ever do that, let alone admit to it. That's what made it all so funny to him. Once they had calmed down, Jon went to the kitchen.

"I think you shouldn't eat anything for a bit…" Jon started.

"Why?" Ponch asked curiously.

"Well, weren't you the one who was just choking to death?" Ponch made a face at Jon and grabbed an apple. "Oh, so you're gonna eat anyway?"

"Of course! I'm starving," Ponch said. Jon laughed.

"If you start to choke, remember…" he started.

"Oh shut up," Ponch said taking a bite. He pretended to choke on it, freaking Jon out. He was about to take quick action but then Ponch started laughing.

"Oh you…" Jon said. "You're one of a kind."

 _Authors' note: This story is dedicated to Ponchygirl. Hopefully this brings a smile to your face._


End file.
